


I nearly lost you | {THE AND} Aziraphale & Crowley

by tyrionsonoftywin



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, YouTube, card game, skin deep, the and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrionsonoftywin/pseuds/tyrionsonoftywin
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley decide to participate in a Youtube video.This is the transcript of their conversation.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	I nearly lost you | {THE AND} Aziraphale & Crowley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ticketybye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticketybye/gifts).



> This game actually exists and you can find various videos here: https://www.youtube.com/c/TheSkinDeep/videos

{ Aziraphale & Crowley } 

\- Best Friends - 

6001 YRS

**Crowley:** [ takes the first card and smirks ] What do you remember from the first time we met? 

**Aziraphale:** [ looks hesitant for a moment ] Well... [ stops, chuckles nervously ] I think... I think I remember you being so confident and me feeling a little... intimidated by you. And, of course, I heard... stories about you. 

**Crowley:** [ frowns, puts the card aside ] Intimidated? 

**Aziraphale** : [ nods, smiles softly ] A little. Do you remember what you said? 

**Crowley** : [ nods ] Yeah, but - 

**Aziraphale** : It's okay. I remember we had quite a good time, too. We laughed.

 **Crowley:** We did. [ breaths in the mic ] But aren't you forgetting something? 

**Aziraphale** : [ looks surprised ] Am I? 

**Crowley** : It was raining, angel... [ muttering ] you... covered me

 **Aziraphale** : [ avoids his gaze ] I did, did I? Why is that so important? 

**Crowley** : You didn't cover yourself. You gave your _umbrella_ to me. But I had one. [ speaks softly ] 

**Aziraphale:** I can't remember. It was a long time ago. 

**Crowley:** [ sighs ] It was. 

**Aziraphale** : [ takes the second card, frowns, puts the card above Crowley's ] Do your best impression of me

 **Crowley:** [ smirks, then closes his legs in a position similar to Aziraphale's. Opens the palm in mid-air, pretending to have a saucer with a cup of tea, from which he drinks while stretching his lips ]

 **Aziraphale** : [ looks surprised ] That's... [ stops ] ...impressive. 

**Crowley** : [ chuckles, looks pleased ] You forget I was you for quite a while.

 **Aziraphale** : [ smiles shyly. Crowley doesn't notice ] 

**Crowley** : [ takes the card ] How have I changed since you first met me and how do you feel about it? [ looks at Aziraphale, swallows, puts the card aside ]

 **Aziraphale** : Well, my dear... [ thinks about it ] I could say you are nicer... 

**Crowley** : [ breaths in the mic, hints a smirk ] Yeah, I guess...

 **Aziraphale** : ...that's not quite the truth, though. You always have been nice, and gentle. You just didn't want people to know.

 **Crowley** : [ looks at him serious ] You think now I want people to know?

 **Aziraphale** : [ beams at him ] You want _me_ to know.

 **Crowley** : [ makes strange noises with his mouth ]

 **Aziraphale** : [ giggles, takes the next card ] How do you describe our relationship to others?

 **Crowley** : Uhm... I mean, I don't have any _others._ [ makes quotes with his fingers ]

 **Aziraphale:** Imagine you have.

 **Crowley** : I'd say you are my best friend.

 **Aziraphale** : Am I? 

**Crowley** : [ softens ] Of course you are.

 **Aziraphale** : Yeah, but... am I your best friend because you don't have any... others?

 **Crowley** : [ breaths in the mic ] Not the question

 **Aziraphale** : [ stays silent, looks at him ] 

**Crowley** : [ sighs ] You were my best friend even when I had _others._ So no. Of course not, angel.

 **Aziraphale** : [ smiles ] I'm glad to hear that.

 **Crowley** : [ frowns, takes the next card ] When do you feel the closest to me?

 **Aziraphale** : [ looks at Crowley, smiles softly ] The Ritz.

 **Crowley** : [ meets his gaze, hints a smile ] The Ritz? 

**Aziraphale** : [ nods ] When we dine together, and you watch me eat. Or, like, the Ritz in general makes me feel closest to you.

 **Crowley:** [ grins ] That's a good answer. [ then, speaking quietly] I feel the same.

 **Aziraphale** : [ takes the card ] What makes you think I understand you? [ puts the card aside, looks puzzled ] I don't think I understand you.

 **Crowley** : [ chuckles ] You do.

 **Aziraphale** : We're different.

 **Crowley** : We are, angel, but... [ stops, breaths in the mic ] Uhm... What makes me think you understand me... [ stops again ] We are both alone, right now. But we do have each other, and even if we were on different sides... I think, in the last year... [ sighs ] ...Uhm, you understood what I tried to say to you for a long time.

 **Aziraphale** : [ opens his mouth to say something, then closes it ] 

**Crowley** : My turn. [ smirks then takes the card ] When was the last time I've disappointed you and how do you feel about that now?

 **Aziraphale** : [ softens ] You never disappointed me.

 **Crowley** : [ looks hopeful ] You sure?

 **Aziraphale** : [ smiles softly ] Crowley, my dear, you couldn't ever disappoint me.

 **Crowley** : I think I have disappointed you, though.

 **Aziraphale** : [ frowns ] When?

 **Crowley** : I left you. And I nearly lost you. 

**Aziraphale** : I told you to go.

 **Crowley** : I shouldn't have left. [ voice breaks, lowers his head ] 

**Aziraphale** : You didn't lose me, did you?

 **Crowley** : [ raises his head, looks at him silent ] 

**Aziraphale** : [ looks at him, smiling fondly ] 

**Crowley** : [ blinks (visible through the dark glasses) ] I didn't.

 **Aziraphale** : That's what's important.

 **Crowley** : [ nods, gives Aziraphale a half-smile ] 

**Aziraphale** : [ takes the card ] What are you hesitant to tell me?

 **Crowley** : [ swallows ] What am I hesitant to tell you? [ breaths in the mic ] I guess... sometimes... sometimes I feel like I'm not enough.

 **Aziraphale** : That's nonsense! [ high-pitched voice ] Enough what?

 **Crowley:** _Everything?_ [ chuckles bitterly ] 

**Aziraphale:** [ frowns ] You're more than enough. I mean it. In every way.

 **Crowley** : [ rubs a hand on his forehead ] 

**Aziraphale** : [ looks at him worried ] You said it yourself, dear. We're alone together. And I'm happy with it.

 **Crowley** : [ widens his eyes and mouth ] You are? [ muttering ] 

**Aziraphale** : [ nods, smiles softly ] I am. 

**Crowley** : [ relaxes, takes the second-last card ] What's the pain in me you wish you could heal? [ chuckles ] That's a dark one.

 **Aziraphale** : You don't always talk about the... you know.

 **Crowley:** [ smirks ] The Fall?

 **Aziraphale** : [ nods ] 

**Crowley** : Why should I talk about that?

 **Aziraphale** : I know it still affects you. And you don't talk about Hell either. I wish I could touch you and take all that away. Even if I had to suffer.

 **Crowley** : That's... [ voice breaks, breaths in the mic ] that's nice of you.

 **Aziraphale:** [clears his throat] Well, I'm an angel, right? [ chuckles ] 

**Crowley** : [ chuckles ] The best one.

 **Aziraphale** : [ blushes, takes the last card. Frowns. ] Why do you love me?

 **Crowley:** [ looks at him ] Why do I love you?

 **Aziraphale** : You don't have to answer if... 

**Crowley** : Of course I love you. [ stops, sighs ] You are... you make me feel good. When I'm with you, I feel safe. I love you because you're you. Because... you have been the only constant in my life since The Fall. Well... [ stops, smiles ] The only happy one. And I love you because of Warlock. 

**Aziraphale** : [ softens, smiles gently ] Because of Warlock?

 **Crowley** : I think the kid learned the most from me, but... sometimes, I saw in him a little bit of you, and I... [ stops ] ...I loved it.

 **Aziraphale** : [ about to cry ] Did you?

 **Crowley** : [ grins ] I did. And I miss him.

 **Aziraphale** : Me too.

 **Crowley:** [ looks at Aziraphale ] 

**Aziraphale** : [ looks at Crowley ] 

**Cameraman** : Why do you love Crowley?

 **Aziraphale** : [ faces the camera, looks at Crowley ] I--- He's the best person I know. He cares for others in a way I'm _supposed_ to do, but I don't. Not always. [ stops, breaths in the mic ] I love him because I feel safe with him, too. [lowers his head, whispers] Sometimes I think that you are... gentler than I am. And I feel guilty about that. 

**Crowley** : Now you're the one speaking nonsense, angel

 **Aziraphale:** [ swallows ]

 **Crowley** : [ breaths in the mic, offers a smile ] 

**Aziraphale:** [ smiles ] 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I publish something in this fandom and I'm a little scared lol.  
> If you liked the fic, please leave a kudos and comment ^^


End file.
